


...Let Me Be Your Angel

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, how many roads must a man walk down?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019, Shadowhunters ▶ Magnus Bane / Alec Lightwood





	...Let Me Be Your Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/gifts).



Haphephobia, also known as aphephobia, is a phobia that involves the fear of touching or of being touched.

Casual touches didn’t come easy for Alec. The brush of unfamiliar shoulders touching him made him cringe. A friendly high five sent him running to the bathroom to scrub his hand with bubbly soap and hot water. Even a hug had the power to bring the angel to his knees. But he was getting better at being close to those he was fond of—most importantly, Magnus.

It wasn’t easy, yet over the passing months, little steps had sent him on the path to this very moment.... He’s clumsy as he walks closer, stumbling like a newborn colt on wobble legs. Magnus stands before him, a soft smile on his face to encourage him closer.

Alec is skittish, beautiful eyes fearful, but with a little bravery in his heart he managed to take step after step until he stands so close to Magnus that he can feel his body heat. He feels lightheaded, mouth dry like he has cotton in it. He reaches out, trips and nearly face plants, but Magnus’ gentle hands steady him, keep him upright. Touching him...holding him too closely. Invading his space! No, he cannot do this! It’s far too much...he needs to run far away where no one can hurt him.

And yet he doesn’t; this is the man who can make him smile when no one else can and brings him overwhelming joy. The man he loves with all his heart and soul. Magnus has been patient and kind and understanding about his phobia.

He curls his arms around Magnus’ shoulders and pulls him close. He flinched momentarily as their bodies touch, he released the heavy breath he had held, nuzzling into the arms that slipped around him, holding him gently. It wasn’t bad, not in the way he thought it would be. Alec melted into Magnus arms to rest his head on his shoulders.

The brightest smile graces his lips as Magnus tenderly whispers “I'm so proud of you, angel. I love you.”

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/973173.html?thread=110162037#t110162037)


End file.
